Imagined Landscape
The is an imagined world unconsciously created by Noel Vermillion in response to the Event Interference caused by the Master Unit and Takamagahara during the events of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. The Imagined Landscape appears as the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and consists of imagined areas such as the Kagutsuchi Port at 10.30 am, the Gate, and the Altar. The Imagined Landscape is a manifestation of Noel’s mind’s eye due to her power of the Eye of the Blue. While not made as a conscious decision by Noel, the landscape itself was created by her strong desire to seek power. It is inside the space that Noel learnt how to control her power of the Eye. Rachel Alucard could freely drop in and out of the Imagined Landscape as per her desire. Noel can use the Imagined Landscape to change something she wishes if she uses her will. Her desire being to help save Tsubaki Yayoi. Given how unstable the Imagined Landscape was when Noel first accessed it, Rachel Alucard leant a small ounce of her power to help make Noel’s wish a reality; but only once Noel had proved that she truly desired to make a change. Inside the Imagined Landscape during Noel’s Arcade story accept one’s portion Noel later engaged an illusionary Nu-13 inside The Gate and defeated it while being watched by Rachel. Following this, Noel was later transported to the Altar where she engaged her alter-self - Mu-12. This version of Mu was the one residing within Noel’s mind after the damage dealt by Yūki Terumi. After defeating Mu, Rachel congratulated Noel as Noel began to understand the power of the Blue and finally came to terms with her status as an artificial being; alongside this, Noel finally began to understand the truth behind her resolve, and with this, she set out to find Tsubaki. Unfortunately, Event Interference lead to the events being rewritten. Noel later accessed the Imagined Landscape again in Chronophantasma’s story mode, where she dueled a mute Mu-12 once more, except this time, Noel was in her World Void Information Control Organization uniform. After defeating her alter-ego, Noel accepted the Power of Blue and came to terms with her other self, gaining the ability to freely tap into her powers of Mu when she pleased. The Imagined Landscape itself was created inside Noel’s private dorm inside of the Control Organization quarters; it is because of this that the room’s dimensional fabric had been coated and became impervious to outside intervention as its time had became out of sync with the time of the real world. However, Hazama intervened and entered the Imagined Landscape due to the opening left by Rachel and her intervention. Hazama then transported her into the Gate and switched to Terumi. He then began to belittle her and summoned the real Nu-13 to fight in his stead; as well as this, he had the two opponents Observe one-another so that Nu could synchronize with Noel and be recognized as the Successor of the Blue. With Noel losing her calm, she tapped into her new-found powers as Mu, and engaged her sister unit. After Nu had observed Mu, she left. Rachel soon descended into the area, asking if she was alright and demanding that she left the Imagined Landscape immediately. As she did, the room’s time finally synced back with the real worlds and the room was able to be accessed once more. Category:Locations